You know the Happiest Day of my Life
by artemisgoddess16
Summary: Bella is finally going to make the change, but can she survive it? COMPLETE bella/edward fluff


You Know the Happiest Day of my Life, is the Day That I Died

By: Artemisgoddess16

A/N: Sorry I've been so terribly neglectful with my fic.s but hopefully now I'll be able to write more. Wish me luck...

Ironically, I never pictured the day I died to be one of the best days of my life. I thought if I was lucky; maybe falling asleep and not waking, worst case, tripping off a cliff on family vacation. It was not in my plans to die in the arms of a gorgeous, incredibly handsome vampire.

Edward just seemed to have a talent of making me rethink my plans. "Are you sure Bella? Once I do this it's irreversible. You can back out if you want." I rolled my eyes for possibly the 5th time in as many minutes. "Edward you made the promise. I've graduated high school and we're getting married in a week. You can't stall anymore." Even as I said it I knew my heart would race and tell him otherwise. Yeah, I was scared, so sue me. If you were knew you were going to die in a few minutes I'm pretty sure you would be too.

"Bella," he was starting the "you don't have to" speech again, but I was determined that this happen. "Edward, I am scared, but not of you. I've never been dead before" I was trying to laugh it off and by the look on Edward's face that was the wrong thing to do. I sighed and looked into those startling topaz eyes. "I want you Edward. I want to be able to be with you forever. I want you to not be afraid that every time we get close you'll hurt me. My heart is pounding, my hands are shaking, and I'm more scared that I've ever been in my life, but I know it'll be okay. It may not be the perfect situation; unconventional. weird and completely akward and terrifying, but it'll make us stronger. I love you more than my own life, so please do this for me."

Edward looked at me seriously. "You think your life is a fair price to pay for me. However, is your soul worth forsaking? Choosing eternal damnation just for a longer time with me? Is this really the equivalent exchange you dream this is?" I had been waiting for the question for a long time. I didn't even need to think about it any more. "I \f I have to burn in Hell for eternity just to be with you then I will. We'll get all of the Cullens to come and have a party. To me, Heaven and Hell don't matter; as long as you're there it's enough. You're my Heaven, my love, my angel, my everything. You're worth it Edward. You are worth forsaking my soul for."

I raised up to my tippy-toes and kissed him softly on the lips. His cool skin was all I focused on. I put every emotion, every thought and every dream into that one chaste kiss. When I opened my eyes I saw his face. I was sure vampires couldn't cry but there was something in his eyes, something that looked like heart felt tears. "Please forgive me Bella," he whispered. "Please God forgive me."

Edward kissed me hard and deep. I couldn't even find the breath to return it. When he finally pulled back and I saw his sharp canines the fear returned, but was gone in a heartbeat. I was really going to die and I was ready. I whispered "I love you" as Edward's fangs ripped into my neck. It was like being nothing yet everything. I felt Edward's body and his teeth, I smelled the scarlet liquid sinking down my front, and even heard the last frantic convulsions of my heart as it realized it was dying. The room went dark and the next thing I felt was pain.

I lived pain, I breathed pain, I was pain. It took over my body in waves of fire. The sensation was like having every nerve-ending torn to pieces over and over again. Everything hurt, my body screamed that this was unnatural. I protested, fought, and thrashed against my death. Nothing was comfortable or soothing. It was pure agony in every single sense of the word.

After what seemed like centuries, millennias of hurt finally something felt good. Oddly it was my ears. When I was able to almost think through the pain I realized why. It was my lullaby being played over and over again, never wavering, or eve missing a beat. That was when I knew Edward was there. He had never left my side, somehow I knew he had sat there and played for me since he carried me from the room to his room. At that point I think I fell in love all over again. "Hey." I heard a voice boom. "She's blinking a lot! I think she's waking up."

Immediately the music stopped and I felt a whoosh of air as Edward ran to the... bed? I think I was on one. The small steps as Alice his sister took to get out almost blocked out his voice. "Bella" he said. "Bella can you hear me?" He sounded so hopeful, like he'd been saying it for days and not gotten an answer. In fact he might have. "Yes" I said, my voice barely above a whisper, even to me. "Don't stop playing." I pleaded with him. "I want to hear my lullaby. Please don't stop playing." I was babbling not able to make myself stop. The still-fading pain was making me fuzzy. Music resumed and I lost myself inside the melody, every bar taking more and more of my pain away.

After a few more minutes of playing I opened my eyes and sat up. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, but I had to see him. Three days of my own proverbial Hell and the thing I most wanted to see was Edward. Even in the pitch-black room I could still see him perfectly. Every detail, every line was enhanced, magnified with my vampiric senses. "Edward" it was just a small sound, not even a squeak. It got Edward there in less than a second. "What do you need?" His eyes were night black. He hadn't even fed since I died. "Food," that one word seed to make my entire body ache all over again. Edward gingerly picked me up and took me downstairs, out the back door, in to his backyard, and out to the forest.

I smelled something out there, bitter and sweet. It seemed to flow from a small animal just beyond the bushes. My nostrils flared as I identified the scent of fear. I leapt out of Edward's arms and the next thing I remembered was him helping me up from the still body of a deer. I felt bad for the deer, but he seemed to be what I needed to feel better. "Well, now you can officially say you're one of us." Edward looked at me with those cautious deer in the headlights eyes and something clicked.

I started laughing and could stop. For some reason the deer analogy was the funniest thing I ever heard. I dropped to the ground practically shrieking with the giggles. Somehow I finally managed to stop when Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "The deer, I killed the deer and then I though you looked like a deer in the." I know vampires couldn't cry, so why I was almost sobbing on the ground in the Cullen's backyard was a mystery to me. I guess dieing can really make someone emotional.

"Hey. It's ok, you'll get used to it Bella. You'll be fine. It gets easier after a while." Edward's arms wrapped around me in a solid hug. Somehow now he was warmer and softer than before I was dead. "No. It's not... I realized something Edward. That I just killed a deer because I'm a vampire. I'm a freaking vampire!" I laughed again and looked at Edward. "I'm happy Edward. I am honest to God happy and I'm going to spend the rest of my entire existence with you. I am dead and already feeling better than I felt when I was alive. Just give me a minute to breathe." I patted his knee and giggled. "Just let it sink in please. Let me just soak up the sun."

As the sun shone down on our sparkling bodies Edward laughed and kissed me deeply. "You know I think you're going to like being dead just fine." We both laughed and sat back to watch the sunset. As cliché as it sounds I actually did get my fairytale ending in Prince Charming's arms as the sunset faded through the trees.

End


End file.
